Fingertips
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: One-shot "It's far too hot for that anyway." Shrugging, she replied in all seriousness, as if they were discussing their exams over breakfast. "Meh. Maybe if we were naked." He nodded in agreement, a small smile flitting across his features.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ;]_

_A/N: It's summer, I needed inspiration! So I made a very... very long list of words (try 284), and I'm planning on writing one or two random one-shots every day (anything from a 100 word drabble to a full length one-shot. Obviously I probably won't use all of my prompts, but they're there just in case =] Uhm... some of them will be set in the world of stories of mine such as Blood and Chocolate so I'll let you know at the beginning if it is. _

_What else? ...Feel free to suggest prompts... feel free to ask for one from my list for your own use – or even ask for the whole list, I'll send it to you!_

Song: **Opposite of Adults** by **Chiddy Bang (feat. MGMT)** – I bloody love that song =D

**_

* * *

_**

Fingertips

The sheer, oppressive heat of the hot summer's day beat down on Ginny Weasleys back as she basked in the sun shining through the branches of the old beech tree that stood in front of the black lake. She could feel her skin burning through the thin material of her white blouse, and the sweat clinging to the back of her neck, her long hair becoming a nuisance. It was May, and her NEWT's were coming in fast – hence the skiving off from revision and hiding outside where Hermione would never find her (being far too occupied with the Library as she was).

It was almost the end of an era, and the thought of leaving this school behind was both upsetting and exiting at the same time. On the one hand, she was leaving behind all these wonderful memories, the good and the bad. The first time she walked through those front doors, Riddles' diary almost killing her, Harry kissing her for the first time after that match against Ravenclaw… thinking he was dead during the final battle. She'd watched the castle crumble to the ground and be rebuilt collectively by thousands of willing members of the public. This school held 7 years of her life, and she wasn't sure she was ready to let them go.

But then there was the thought of being free to take her own path, no more school work, no more tedious essays, and of course Harry Potter. Oh how much easier it would be to get into trouble with him when they had the entire world to blatantly disrupt with their outlandish escapades. And then of course the fact that he'd asked her to move in with him after Graduation… she hadn't mentioned THAT little titbit to mother dearest yet. She'd been planning on packing her bags and leaving in the night, letting her mum find out through some other responsible member of the family and hide away in her swanky new love nest in the city until she'd calmed down.

Of course, they had to actually look for a flat first, that'd take a while… the 'responsible' route of telling her mum first, explaining that they hadn't even started looking yet and hope to dear god that she didn't throw one about how 'young' and 'not married' they were, and there for it was inappropriate and wrong it was to be sleeping in the same bed, so if they were to get their own place, of course separate rooms were on the agenda.

That would never happen. Not by a long shot. And if her mother had intended on giving the 'no sex before marriage' speech, it was far too late. Ginny was sure she'd have to remind herself of how 'mature', 'sophisticated' and 'grown-up', she was supposed to be over the next few months. As much as she was expected to no doubt be all three of those things, Ginny was still Ginny. And Ginny Molly Weasley happened to be quite brash, exceptionally shameless and wasn't all that bothered about what anybody else thought about either of those things.

She was just happy that Harry had decided to come back to complete his education after Hogwarts was rebuilt. It had taken a time for them to get back together after the battle, he was still recovering, and she was devastated with the death of her brother. Then the rebuild started and they were too busy with everything else to get the chance to actually talk about it. Eventually she got pissed off with the way he was intent upon giving her space to heal, even as they started back into school, that she just grabbed him in the middle of the Halloween feast and kissed him in front of everyone. Angrily as she had done it, it seemed a rather fitting way to bring him back to reality.

Groaning at the horribly sticky feeling of her school shirt on her steadily dampening skin, she turned to Harry himself, who was lying on his back beside her, shirtless, and half asleep. Apparently heat did that to people. "It's so unfair that you can just take your bloody shirt off and no one bats an eyelid! If I take my shirt off I'll get a detention for indecent exposure."

He opened one eye and looked at her appreciatively. "If you took your shirt off, I highly doubt many people would mind, Gin."

She scoffed. "Well of course they wouldn't, I'm gorgeous." She said in a fake, self-centred, high and mighty tone.

He sat up and propped himself up on his elbow, facing her. She took a moment to admire the way his muscles flexed. "Yeah I noticed."

She grinned, tracing her fingertips across his bare chest idly as he watched, rolling onto her side to prop herself up as he had, facing him. "Good boy." She murmured, kissing him slightly too forcefully, causing him to almost fall backwards, having to catch himself with a hand to her waist. He chuckled lowly, moving to nuzzle her neck from where he was, kissing down her neck as she fell onto her back, only to blow a raspberry on the apex of her neck.

He was laughing as she shoved him off giggling. "Moron."

Sighing and flopping back to stretch out across the grass, he tilted his head back towards her. "It's far too hot for that anyway."

Shrugging, she replied in all seriousness, as if they were discussing their exams over breakfast. "Meh. Maybe if we were naked."

He nodded in agreement, a small smile flitting across his features.

A soft gust of what should have been cool air washed over them. When it turned out to just be another wave of heat, she blew her fringe out of her face in annoyance and sat up. Turning, she went to kneel down, fiddling with her skirt. "Do you think there's anything else I can get away with taking off?" She questioned, counting the pile of her and Harry's clothes sat under the tree.

Their robes, ties, shoes and socks, his shirt, her bra (discretely hidden under his shirt)… She was already wearing a short sleeved blouse, and the top two buttons were undone, it really didn't matter that it was pretty much completely see-through because she'd been lying on her front anyway, and no one was around, most preferring to give 'The' Harry Potter a wide berth. She'd unzipped her skirt and rolled it over so it wasn't completely covering her stomach, and hiked it up so that it was just about covering her bum when she was lying down, but she was still far too hot.

The thought of the exact temperature out made her shudder.

He looked her up and down. "If you do anything else to your uniform you'll probably get knackered by McGonagall. You saw the way she looked at you when you held your blouse up with your boobs to get to your skirt." He nodded his head in the direction of Professor McGonagall, who was marking mock exams from the younger years outside over on the stone tables by the courtyard with Flitwick.

She rolled her eyes. "She's like a mile away, we're right up by the forest, she can't see us from here! She was only walking by before…"

He shook his head. "Honestly, Ginny, there is nothing you can do without flashing yourself in some way."

Narrowing her eyes at the blatant challenge, she unbuttoned all of the buttons on her blouse from a certain point (directly under her boobs) and rolled her shirt up so she was baring pretty much everything between her shoulder blades and the waist of her skirt. Wiggling her eyebrows at her boyfriend, she pulled the unbuttoned front part of her blouse outwards so she could settle herself down without the buttons digging into her stomach.

A wide smirk spread itself across his face. "Nice." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but held it back, watching as she carefully lay back on her stomach, adjusting her skirt so she wasn't flashing her knickers to anyone who happened to be passing.

She crossed her arms and rested her head against her forearms, half closing her eyes and watching as Harry rolled onto his side again, facing her as he slid down slightly and dropped his hand onto her back. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck lightly, tracing random shapes across the bare skin of her lower back. "When's your first exam?"

She took a deep breath, relaxing to the feel of his fingers dancing across her skin. She closed her eyes. "The 6th of June. 10:35, it's part one of my Potions practical, you?"

He pulled a face. I have my written exam for Charms at the same time in the hall. I don't see why they had to split up our year group into the returning students and the 'real 7th years' for exams. We were all taught together in the same classes, and if anything, they run a bigger risk of people cheating…"

She gave a breathy laugh. "I don't have to do Charms until the 21st of June. It's my… third to last exam. I think they're more bothered about the space – they like to have us all spread out." She rolled her shoulders. "I can't believe we only have a month of school left before we get to leave! It's so weird. We're not in classes anymore, they've changed our time tables so we only have the occasional mandatory study session for different classes… we literally have nothing but exams to do for the next 34 days until Graduation, then we're gone…"

He smiled. "Yeah, but think about after we leave – you're off to that Quidditch training programme, me and Ron are going to Auror Academy, and Hermione – bloody Hermione! She told me she'd applied for a job in the Legal department at the Ministry – yesterday she told me that she's been summoned for a meeting with the head of the Department of Mysteries. She doesn't know what its about, but you know what its like down there, even the Minister for Magic isn't entirely sure what goes on down there. She said they're curious about what she did in the war, and that they could 'use her help'."

Ginny's eyes shot open. "Really? Do you think she'll become an unspeakable?"

He shrugged one shoulder, pausing the motion of his fingers across her back, thinking. "It would be very Hermione-ish to spend her time using her knowledge of… everything, to create Merlin knows what down there. I mean, you've seen the stuff down there – it's well within her field."

Agreeing silently, she closed her eyes again. "You put any thought into that flat? It'll be nice… we'll be spending most of our time away in these training programmes, there was no way we'd see each other often enough if we weren't living together."

She felt his fingers start up with a different, but repetitive motion on her back again. "Yeah… I'll be leaving pretty early in the morning, most days I won't be back until 7 or 8 at night, it's pretty gruelling work for the first year. They're training you to fight, strengthening you up. It's supposed to get easier after that, but still…"

"Mines not that bad. I early practice a few days a week, and the rest is just a few hours in the afternoon. Most of it's just drills and formations, if you don't get picked up for a team in the first 6 months there's no point in continuing. I just hope that I'm good enough."

He smiled. "You're more than good enough, Ginny. You'll be one of the first ones off, you'll see."

"I hope so."

They went quiet for a few moments and she let herself ignore the sweltering heat to focus on the feeling of his fingertips swirling on her back. That same weird rhythm as before. There was always a line down her spine, and a weird loop somewhere in the middle. Circles… Almost laughing to herself, she opened one eye to look at his face, he was watching the ground. Was he writing something?

Concentrating hard for a few seconds, she shook her head derisively. "You prat." She said vehemently. It sounded almost angry. She certainly wasn't.

He looked up at her in shock. "What?" his hand stopped.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I love you too." She laughed, watching the expression on his face turn to one of surprise as she took his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers.

_

* * *

_

A/N: You ever play that game when you were a kid where someone has to write something on your back and you have to figure out what it was that they wrote? I remember playing it once or twice, doesn't work very well; you have to really think about it... I have a weird train of thought xD

_Uhm… the next prompt will either be Motorcycle, Lavish, Strawberries, oooorrr… Waterfall. I think. I dunno, there are so many =P_

_If you want to see more of these _**don't add this story to alerts – add me to ****Author Alert****. This story WILL NOT be updated**,_ there are going to be separate one-shots. _


End file.
